There is known an electric vehicle which includes no engine and drives a drive wheel by using an electric motor. The electric vehicle includes a battery as well as the electric motor. The electric motor drives the drive wheel by electric power supplied from the battery to the electric motor and thereby the electric vehicle drives. An example of such an electric vehicle, an electric vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known.